


Drabble Me: The Labor Day Edition

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Various drabble, various pairings.





	Drabble Me: The Labor Day Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Eight people participated this time around, with nine drabbles to share. All drabbles are 100 words each, and as usual I suck at titles.  


* * *

A Small Gift

Title: A Small Gift  
Pairing: Remus/Minerva  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Remus looked up from his packing at the sound of someone tapping briskly on the door. He finished folding the fraying shirt in his hands. “Come in.”

Minerva entered the office, the plate in her hands emitting a spicy aroma. Remus’ stomach growled at the scent, though he’d already had breakfast. What few bites he’d managed before Snape revealed his secret to all and sundry, anyway.

“Despite what you may have heard to the contrary, Mr Lupin,” she said, “we’re sorry to see you go. I prepared a gift for you.”

Remus smiled and accepted the cookies. “Thank you, Minerva.”

 

Snow Dance

Title: Snow Dance  
Pairing: Neville/Luna  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Neville watches Luna as she twirls round and round in the snow-laden air, her long blonde hair following her progress like a flag in the wind. She doesn’t seem to hear the snickers of other students as they pass, whispering behind mittened hands.

She stops occasionally, her tongue darting out to catch a snowflake. When she does she laughs and twirls once more in a dance where only she knows the steps.

“They taste like wintergreen, but only if you dance for them.” Luna extends a hand.

Neville joins her, if only to know her freedom for a short while.

 

One of a Kind Gift

Title: One of a Kind Gift  
Pairing: Ginny/Neville/Hermione  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 100

Ginny removed Neville’s blindfold and stood back while he blinked owlishly at the sudden barrage of sunlight. She smiled over his shoulder at Hermione, who smiled back, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Where…?” Neville asked, brushing hands still stained with garden dirt against his jeans.

“We heard today was your birthday,” Hermione said, stepping into his arms as Ginny wrapped her own around Neville’s waist. “We thought of the perfect gift. It’s not something we’re giving. It’s what we’re taking.”

She kissed him while Ginny unzipped his jeans. Between the two, Neville wouldn’t be a virgin for much longer.

 

Role Reversal

Title: Role Reversal  
Pairing: Fred/Angelina  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100

Angelina ducked beneath Fred’s arm, laughing when he tried to catch her, his fingers sliding free of her striped jumper as she raced onto the pitch. She could hear his heavier footsteps close behind as he chased her over the grassy expanse, the distance closing between them.

He shouted in triumph as he tackled her, rolling away just in time to keep his full weight off her. “Caught the Quaffle,” he chuckled. “Does this mean I can be your Chaser, Lina?”

She smirked, cupping his trousers. “I win either way, Weasley,” she said. “Seems I’ve found me a Golden Snitch.”

 

Rest and Relaxation

Title: Rest and Relaxation  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

“Tell me again why this is supposed to be fun?” Sirius yawned behind his hand as Remus cast his fishing line out yet again.

“It’s relaxing,” Remus replied mildly. “It’s supposed to be relaxing, get you closer to Nature. That sort of thing.”

“It’s not relaxing, Moony. It’s _boring_.” Sirius glanced around, ensuring they were by themselves before transforming into his Animagus form and charging into the water.

“Dammit, you’ll scare off the fish!” Remus sprang to his feet.

Sirius splashed onto the bank, a fish clamped between his jaws. Setting it down, he transformed again, grinning.

“Now, _that’s_ fishing.”

 

Tomorrow, it's a day of filing for unemployment, updating and polishing the resume, and hunting down job leads. Wish me luck!


End file.
